With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanding requirements to the speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with smaller dimensions. Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFETs) were thus developed. FinFETs have increased channel widths. The increase in the channel widths is achieved by forming channels that include portions on the sidewalls of semiconductor fins and portions on the top surfaces of the semiconductor fins. Since the drive currents of transistors are proportional to the channel widths, the drive currents of the FinFETs are increased.
In an existing FinFET formation process, Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) regions are first formed in a silicon substrate. The STI regions are then recessed to form silicon fins, which comprise portions of the silicon substrate that are over the recessed STI regions. Next, a gate dielectric and a gate electrode are formed. A source and a drain region are then formed, for example, by recessing the silicon fin, and then performing an epitaxy. The epitaxy source and drain regions may have a lattice constant different from that of the respective silicon fin, and hence may provide a beneficial strain to the respective channel region of the FinFET. However, during the subsequent thermal processes, the strain may be relaxed. Furthermore, the impurities in the epitaxy source and drain regions may be adversely diffused into the channel in the subsequent thermal processes.